Albus es un genio
by Athena Weasley
Summary: Albus tiene una idea para ayudar a su hermano, primero decir una gran mentira para luego decir la verdad. Ahora James no está muy seguro si hizo bien en seguirle el juego.


**Declaimer:**** Todo es de JK y demás empresarios multimillonarios.**

**Sumary: Albus tiene una idea para ayudar a su hermano, primero decir una gran mentira para luego decir la verdad. Ahora James no está muy seguro si hizo bien en seguirle el juego.**

Albus era un genio, y como todo aquel que se precie de serlo, estaba completamente loco, demente, del tomate, totalmente rayado. O al menos eso pensaba su hermano James. ¿Como se había dejado arrastrar a esa absurda falsa _"la gran idea"_ como la llamaba Al?. Y allí estaba él, frente a su familia, gran familia para su desgracia. Su padre no lo miraba, tenía la cabeza entre sus manos y la vista en el suelo. Su madre mantenía la misma expresión de sorpresa desde hace unos minutos, los ojos bien abiertos. La peor mirada sin dudas era la de su padrino, que lo observaba como si le acabaran de informar que le quedaba tan solo una hora de vida. Sus abuelos y tíos no comentaban nada, aunque algunas de sus tías lo miraban dándole una sonrisa de apoyo. Sus primos eran otra historia, por suerte para él todos ellos sabían que era una gran mentira, además habían apoyado la fatídica idea de Albus, todos excepto Teddy, que como siempre era el más sensato le había sugerido que no mintiera y que no se embarcase en una parodia para luego decir la verdad, que lo mejor era ir de frente y explicar lo que realmente pasaba. Y en ese momento le daba totalmente la razón, pero para su desgracia en la mañana no había sido así, el miedo, la desesperación y el futuro incierto lo habían llevado a recurrir a su hermano menor para que lo ayudase a dar la gran noticia, la verdadera, esa que cuando se enteró lo había hecho desmayarse, pero que luego de entenderlo se había dado cuenta que era uno de los mejores regalos que le daba la vida. Y así había empezado el día.

- ¿Estas seguro Al que va a funcionar? – le cuestionaba un sugestionado James.

- Por supuesto hermano – decía el hijo del medio de los Potter – primero das la noticia falsa, entonces, cuando ya todos piensen que eres una causa perdida darás la verdadera y la felicidad de que no seas una oveja descarriada opacará el miedo a lo verdadero.

Y en ese momento se había convencido que realmente era la solución.

Unas sillas más allá lo miraba divertida la mejor amiga de Al, por supuesto ella sabía la verdad, no podía haberle hecho creer semejante mentira a esa pelirroja que le quitaba el sueño. Sonrió al verla, había caído en el mal de los Potter, si mal no recordaba, era por lo menos la cuarta generación de Potters que se enamoraba de una colorada, ya que se acordaba que su padre le había mencionado que se había enterado, el día después de la batalla de Hogwarts, que su abuela, bisabuela suya, también tenía cabellos rojos. Esa historia siempre le había gustado **(1)**. Pero volviendo a la realidad, tenía que continuar con la parodia, se había metido en un gran baile, ya hora no quedaba otra que bailar.

- Bueno, se que les resultó extraña mi confesión...

- La verdad si ahijado, siempre había pensado que eras bien machito, pero mientras no sea Scorpius Malfoy.

Scorpius se había declarado homosexual dos años atrás para desgracia de Draco y regocijo de su padre y padrino.

- Ron – lo retó su esposa, siempre podía contar con su madrina. Hermione era la más sensata del cuarteto de oro, como los llamaban – aceptamos cualquier camino que decidas tomar Jimmy.

- Si hijo – su padre lo miraba por primera vez desde que había mentido – no cambia lo que sentimos por ti.

Ginny abrazó a su esposo ante el comentario. Teddy seguía negando con la cabeza. Entonces llegó la segunda parte del plan y Albus lo puso en marcha, comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente, tanto que parecía que la mandíbula iba abrirse a niveles insospechados. Todos los presentes los miraron perplejos.

- Es que tendrían que verse las caras – decía entre carcajadas.

- Albus Severus esto no es para reírse – lo retó su madre.

- Si, si lo es – contestó Lily empenzando a reírse también. Luego todos sus primos lo secundaron, incluyendo a Teddy.

- No pensaba que nuestra familia fuera tan tolerante, pero es bueno saberlo – dijo Albus.

Entonces Sabina, su hermosa pelirroja se paró, le tomó la mano y ante la mirada atónita y desconcertada de todos los presentes lo besó con dulzura. Sabina era su novia hacía casi tres años, aunque había quedado flechado y prendado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio, en su segundo año, cuando ella junto a todos los nuevos alumnos, incluido su hermano _"el geniecillo"_, había entrado en el Gran Comedor para la ceremonia de selección. Para su suerte la habían elegido Gryffindor así que la vería todos los días, además era compañera de su hermano, también elegido león **(2)**, entonces podía acercarse a ella. Para su desgracia Sabina y Albus se habían vuelto inseparables, los mejores amigos, en ese entonces creyó que a su hermano también le chiflaba la colorada, por lo que había decidido no actuar. Pero en su quinto año las cosas cambiaron a su favor, Al comenzó a salir con una chica rubia de Hufflepuff, entonces le preguntó directamente que era lo que sentía por Sabina y descubrió que ellos dos se querían como hermanos, tanto como su padre y tía Hermione. Así que no esperó un solo segundo más y le declaró su amor, para su alegría ella correspondía a sus sentimientos y desde que lo había conocido. Volvió al presente cuando termino el largo beso, la miró tiernamente y con una de sus manos le acarició el aún vientre chato. Sabían que eran jóvenes, James tan solo tenía dieciocho años y cursaba el primer año en la academia de Aurors y Sabina con sus diecisiete aún tenía medio año por delante en Hogwarts, pero eran felices. Albus siguió riendo sin parar y James sonrió recordando las palabras de su hermano.

- Mamá y Papá estarán tan alegres de que no eres gay que cuando le digas la verdad, no les va a preocupar ser abuelos a los cuarenta.

Al paró de reír y se acercó a ellos dos para abrazarlos y felicitarlos.

- No entiendo nada – dijo su abuela.

- Yo creo que si – sonrió su abuelo que había visto toda la escena con detalle, desde que Albus había empezado a reírse hasta que James había acariciado la panza de la niña que estaba a su lado.

- Pues yo tampoco entiendo y es mejor que me expliquen – dijo Harry mirando severo a sus hijos.

- Yo puedo hacerlo si no les molesta – dijo Arthur.

James agradeció a su abuelo enormemente, siempre podría contar con él para las situaciones estresantes y esta era la más grande que había vivido y/o presenciado.

- Si no me equivoco esto es un ardid de ustedes dos – miró a sus nietos que asentían – lo que no se es de cual de los dos, porque ambos tienen unas cabecitas muy maquiavélicas.

- Fue mía – dijo Albus orgulloso de su idea como si fuera el invento del siglo.

- También creo que todos mis nietos lo saben – ellos sonrieron – y que estaban de acuerdo con que era una genial idea, excepto Teddy claro que es más sensato, como lo era su padre.

- Así es abuelo – dijo el metamorfomago.

- Bueno esto me lleva a James y a Sabina – se acercó hasta quedar delante de ellos - ¿cuánto hace que son novios?

- Casi tres años – dijo James tímidamente.

- ¿Cómo? – reaccionó Harry con una sonrisa.

- Déjame terminar hijo – le pidió y luego llegó hasta la muchacha – dime niña ¿de cuanto tiempo estás?

- Tres semanas, señor.

El señor Weasley abrazó a la jovencita y luego a su nieto.

- Felicidades Jimmy.

Todos estaban más atónitos que antes, esa noche se iba tornando más extraña a cada paso.

- Y ti Albus, déjame felicitarte, tu idea es genial – dijo su abuelo que estaba totalmente divertido por toda la situación – es una digna idea Potter-Weasley.

- Gracias abuelo – el ojiverde no cabía de dicha.

- ¿Me podrían explicar por favor? – dijo Ginny enojada.

- Pues es bastante obvio, hija. Albus tuvo una idea para ayudar a su hermano, le aconsejó que nos digiera una mentira para luego decirnos la verdad. James diría que era homosexual, para luego de que todos nosotros le creyéramos, nos explicaría que su confesión era una mentira y que en realidad había dejado embarazada a su novia que aún no termina el colegio.

- Y no nos olvidemos lo mejor, abu – interrumpió Albus riéndose – que hará abuelos a mis jóvenes padres.

Entonces cayeron todas las fichas en el cerebro de Harry Potter y corrió hasta su hijo para abrazarlo y felicitarlo.

- Una colorada, hijo, una colorada – le decía con una alegría que no cabía en él.

Poco a poco toda la familia fue acercándose para felicitarlos y darles buenos augurios. Esa misma noche su madre y su abuela comenzaron a planear su boda, mientras sus primos y hermanos se peleaban por ser los padrinos de la pequeña criatura.

- Creo que todo salió bien al final – le dijo James a su novia mientras la abrazaba por la espalda.

- Si, así es ¿crees que esto sirva con mis padres? – dijo Sabina riéndose.

Su novio alzó los hombros en señal de perplejidad, entonces se acercó a ellos el dueño de la idea.

- ¿Acaso no soy un genio?

Y si está completamente loco, demente, del tomate, totalmente rayado, pero debía admitirlo, Albus es un genio.

**Nota de autor:**** Ante todo pido disculpas si herí susceptibilidades, no era mi intención. Quiero declararme totalmente en contra de la homofobia, todos somos seres humanos libres de elegir nuestros gustos, preferencias y destino (acuérdense del libre albedrío). Pero seamos sinceros, lamentablemente, a pesar de la modernidad, vivimos en un mundo que muchas veces es machista, en especial mi Latinoamérica, siguen creyendo que es peor ser homosexual que quedar embarazada a los diecisiete años. Pero bue... es lo que nos ha tocado en suerte.**

**Ahora volviendo al tono menos estructurado del fic, espero que realmente les haya gustado y que se lo tomen como lo que es, una escena graciosa ocurrencia de unas mentes maquiavélicas (como dice el señor Weasley jajaja)**

**_Notas:_  
**

**(1) este es un chivo (publicidad) de otro fic de mi autoría "recompensas". Si no me promociono yo ¿quién?**

**(2) para mi Albus quedó en Gryffindor, pero es mi humilde opinión.  
**


End file.
